


Il matrimonio di Re Arthur

by ladymacbeth77



Series: Merlin - 24 Ore [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Broken Engagement, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Het and Slash, M/M, Weddings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ore 9: La notizia del giorno.</p><p>I sentimenti di Merlin alla notizia del matrimonio di Arthur con Gwen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il matrimonio di Re Arthur

Fu con voce squillante che l'araldo annunciò al mondo la notizia del giorno, se non addirittura dell'anno. Il clamore che suscitò superò quello per la morte di re Uther, alla quale il regno era ormai preparato.  
Alle nove della mattina il mercato era pieno di persone e la novità rimbalzò da una all'altra come impazzita.  
“Re Arthur si sposa!”  
La fortunata era Gwen, la donna del popolo, colei che era arrivata ad essere regina e non aveva perso la sua umiltà.  
Tra i presenti si potevano avvertire reazioni diverse. C'era chi augurava lunga vita alla nuova coppia, chi malignava sul rapporto ambiguo tra Gwen e un cavaliere di nome Lancelot. C'erano uomini che decantavano la bellezza della regina e donne che la invidiavano per lo splendido marito che la sorte le aveva dato.  
Solo un uomo non si univa all'euforia. Un uomo avvolto in un pesante mantello verde scuro e che si muoveva silenzioso tra la folla. Camminando in fretta arrivò al castello; salì velocemente le scale e si chiuse alle spalle la pesante porta del laboratorio. Solo allora Merlin fece scivolare il mantello, rivelando il volto pallido rigato di lacrime.  
Lo aveva perso, aveva perduto il suo unico amore. D'ora in poi avrebbe dovuto vivergli accanto, osservandolo mentre divideva la sua felicità con un'altra persona.  
Sapeva che sarebbe successo: un re doveva dare un erede al suo trono, un re doveva sposare una donna. Ma in cuor suo Merlin aveva sperato che fosse un semplice matrimonio di convenienza, che Arthur avrebbe continuato ad amarlo.  
Il sovrano invece si era innamorato di Gwen. Era stato un processo lento ma inarrestabile: il re lo aveva allontanato da sé pian piano, sostituendolo con la giovane serva, fino a farla entrare nel suo letto. Da amante, Merlin era tornato ad essere un semplice amico, poco più di una comparsa in una vicenda più grande. Avrebbe dovuto essere felice per Arthur che amava davvero la sua sposa, ma come si può provare gioia quando il proprio cuore stava sanguinando?   
Alcuni colpi decisi sulla porta lo strapparono ai suoi pensieri. “Il re ti vuole!” tuonò la voce imperiosa di Sir Leon.  
Merlin fremette di rabbia: quanto avrebbe voluto rivelare i suoi poteri e punire gli spocchiosi cavaliere di Camelot! Ma sapeva fin troppo bene che in quel modo avrebbe perso anche l'amicizia di Arthur: lui non gli avrebbe mai perdonato quel tradimento. Merlin si attaccava a quel legame con tutto se stesso, ne aveva bisogno come l'aria per vivere.  
“Arrivo” mormorò, passandosi le mani sul volto. Le lacrime sparirono per magia, ma per il suo cuore infranto non poteva far niente.


End file.
